Neo's Adventures
by Rwby stuffs
Summary: (Well that title was horrible) This is a story about Neo and Ruby and their adventures together. WARNING:could contain lemon in future
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt.**

 **There will be lemon in the future, bit not yet.**

Neo couldn't stop thinking about her. Ruby Rose. The wonder girl. Why did Ozpin let her do so many things other students were not? What was special about her?

This is all Neo could think about for day's: during work, during sleep, during food. It never stopped...

I need to see her she thought to herself. I need to know her secret. So, she decided, tomorrow she would go out and find Ruby Rose.

The next day, true to get word, Neo set out to beacon academy to find this mystery girl.

As she arrived at the gate to the school she didn't know what she would do if she got to her. They weren't exactly on the best of terms, and Neo had made a promise long ago that she would never talk to anyone but her friends. This didn't mean working partners nor did it mean superiors. It definitely didn't mean enemies...

Where would Ruby be? she thought to herself. The dorm wouldn't do, that crazy girl would start a fight... Maybe the library...

That was it. She decided that she would run to the library and then scour the school starting from there.

Neo must have been having a lucky day, as when she got to the library she saw her there. Ruby Rose. Alone... Reading...

Well I could still try and befriend her... Neo thought to herself, just maybe she'll understand...

Neo picked up the nearest book to her and walked in the direction of the table Ruby was sitting at. This was it. She would sit down and be friendly. She would make a friend!

She sat down across from Ruby and noticed the rest of her team off to one side taking to team JNPR. She knew that she was toast if Ruby decided to call out.

"Hi" said Ruby. Neo looked up and saw her putting her book down to talk. Neo looked into Ruby's eyes and Ruby looked back. Suddenly aware of what was happening, Ruby instinctively reached behind her for Crescent Rose.

Neo quickly shook her head. Not here.. please not here... Ruby got the message but she didn't relax at all.

Neo made a notion that they should go for a walk. Ruby seemed un-sure but silently agreed by standing.

Together they walked through the libary. Heading for the big double doors that opened into the courtyard.

The doors opened conveniently as the got there and Neo held it open for Ruby. Confused Ruby walked out and Neo followed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Silently pondering what they were doing. Then Ruby spoke up.

"Arnt you some sort of bad guy ninja assassin or something?"

Neo pondered this. Not how she would have described it but... yes she supposed she was... A nod was all Ruby got in answer.

"Are you mute?"

A quick shake of Neo's head immediately answered Ruby.

"Then why don't you talk?"

"I only talk to friends" Neo replied

They both froze. Ruby, shocked that Neo spoke, and called then friends. Neo surprised that she actually spoke, it was hard making friends when you can't talk...

"W.. We're...f..friends?"

"Can we?"

"Umm... you work for Roman though."

"I work for him, not with him. A girl has to make money some way."

"Ummm... sure then... but we can't talk in front of my team, especially Yang."

So that's the crazy ones name... "Works for me"

"Cool, why did you find to find me in the first place?"

Should I tell her? It could ruin their new friendship. But now was as good a time as any... "Ruby Rose..."

"Yes"

"I like you..."

"Oh..."

 **So that's it for my first post ever. What do you think? Good? Bad? What will happen next?**

 **Warning for Future:**

 **There will be some Lemon scenes...**


	2. Chapter 2

Heya sorry guys, I thought that I uploaded this but, apparently, forgot to.

Now it's here, enjoy :D

* * *

"Yes"

"I like you…"

"Oh…"

* * *

"I mean… your pretty nice…"

"How would you know? I've only talked with you for a minute."

"I get time off of work… I started following your team…. For research, I study my enemies... but you interested me." Neo looked away.

Ruby blushed slightly, "Why did I interest you?"

"Your so kind, skilled, passionate, caring, accepting so many good things… also… you look really good while doing it." Neo smiled at her, causing Ruby to blush. "Anyway, I need to go!"

Ruby stood, confused by what Neo had said, watching her sprint away.

* * *

Neo smiled to herself, following Ruby's team was certainly exiting. A fun day for her would be "Disciplining" the White Fang grunts… not many survived.

But team RWBY, their days are exhilarating, smashing each other with the remains of the school's lunch. As always, Ruby's team won.

"She's so smart…" Neo whispered under her breath, watching Ruby use her speed to the fullest, throwing a colossal amount of food at the remains of team JPNR.

Suddenly a movement caught her eye. At the edge of the hall a person was spying in on their fight, taking notes on a scroll. It was Cinder, Neo would recognise that Raven black hair anywhere. Why would she be watching Ruby's team though? Something would have to be done, yet Neo couldn't just go down and fight Cinder. She sighed and layer backwards, waiting for team RWBY to finish.

"Hello Ruby," Neo said cheerily, finally spotting Ruby on her own and walking towards her.

"Neo? What are you doing here? What if anyone sees you?" Ruby was concerned for this girls safety but she didn't know why, she had no reason to.

"Ill be fine," Neo said dismissing the questions, "Anyway I have to talk to you about something serious..."

"Oh ok... What's wrong?"

"Cinder Fall"

"That girl from Haven?"

"Yes, she is actually part of an evil criminal organisation. She works with Torchwick to try to takedown Beacon."

"We must tell Professor Ozpin!"

"No, we can't, how would you explain how you got this information? No, you must keep it to yourself for now. I saw here next to the hall today, watching you and your team fight with team JPNR. She was writing down your technique and styles, just please be careful around her... I don't want you to get hurt ..." Neo trailed off staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"Aww, I'll be fine," Ruby said sweetly approaching the other girl, "Thank you Neo, I really appreciate it." She smiled before embracing Neo in a hug.

"Umm. Ruby?"

"Yes Neo?"

"I hear you've got a dance in a few days..."

"We do, why do you bring it up?"

"I was wondering who you were going with..."

"Oh, um, no one really. I mean no one has asked me and I'm not going to ask anyone, so yeah probably just talk to people..."

"Well... I was wondering..." Neo blushed slightly, trailing off.

"Yes Neo?"

"I was wondering if you would let me take you to the dance..." By now Neo was blushing furiously only being saved by the fact that she was covered in shadows.

"Of course I would," Ruby smiled at Neo affectionately, "But you can't just wonder into a dance with me... Your a renounced 'criminal' in the eyes of everyone in there."

"Im sure I could figure something out for you, Ruby Rose." She gave Ruby a small kiss on her cheek before turning around and vanishing into thin air.

Ruby smiled to herself, touching where Neo had kissed her, walking off towards her teams room.

* * *

A.N. Well as I said before, I'm sorry about the lateness. There will probably be two this weak so we can stay on track :D. For those who dont know:I update weekly except for major events and stuff, cuz reasons.

Anyway about the story, I hope that you liked it and it was worth the wait. Any comments would be appreciated, just don't be too harsh I have feelings too :P

I'll see you next time, what do you think will happen next?


End file.
